riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaname Mega Rivera
Kaname Chidori ''(December 24th, 1984 -)'' is a character and the female protagonist of the light novel, manga, and anime series Full Metal Panic!. She later appears in the Rivera Series as the same character as she has become in the Full Metal Panic Universe. She ends Up later Marrying Mega Jerry Rivera after a plan of hers back fires when she tries to get Zero Jealous. Early Life In the light novels, it is mentioned that her father and younger sister live in New York. Her mother died of cancer roughly 4 years before the start of the series.3 Shortly after that Kaname ran away from home but returned the next day. Kaname's relationship with Shizu, her late mother and Ayame, her younger sister, is apparently friendly, but she is more tense towards her father, Shunya, who works for the United Nations as its environmental High Commissioner. Her late mother's family also seems to have strained relations with the Chidori family, at least until her grandfather from that side makes amends. Because of her sensitive past, she develops a tough-lady attitude, which helps her deal with her past and survive several life-threatening situations. In the novel A Dancing Very Merry Christmas and in the Full Metal Panic! Anime Mission fan book, it is also revealed that she shares her birthday with Tessa on December 24, 1984 (Christmas Eve).4 Kaname lives alone in her own apartment across from the complex which Sousuke stays at. She takes on multiple part-time jobs and sometimes invites friends to join her, which often ends with a catastrophe because of Sousuke. She begins attending Jindai High School at the age of 15 and is in her second year at the start of the storyline. She leads a normal lifestyle and is the class representative and vice president. She is quite popular at school. However, after Sousuke is transferred to her class, her life is turned upside down and she becomes involved in various Mithril operations. Relationship with Sousuke Sagara Kaname's bravery and determination come to a head in the climax of the novel Continuing on My Own. Following Sousuke's defeat by the hands of Leonard Testarossa, she gives herself up to Leonard and Amalgam to save his life. As she is picked up by the Belial's giant hand, she whispers something to Sousuke before being whisked off. After being taken by Leonard, she is imprisoned by Amalgam at an island villa. In the novel Come Make My Day, Sousuke arrives at the island in order to save her, but is unable to do so as she is taken away in a helicopter. In novel, Semaru Nick of Time, the origin of the Whispered is revealed to be caused by an accident during a Soviet experiment using an Omni-Sphere that occurred on December 24, 1984, when all the Whispered were born. Leonard Testarossa takes Kaname back to the Omni-Sphere after recovering from wounds in Come Make My Day. She is then forced to resonate with Sophia, a key Whispered, who overtakes Kaname's personality. Under Sophia's control, Kaname is shown the illusion of shooting and killing Tessa and Sousuke, and then leaves with Leonard for Merida Island, where Amalgam has built a machine to utilize the final ability of the Whispered. Still under the influence of Sophia, in novel Always, Stand by Me - Part 1, Chidori feverishly assist in creating the TARTAROS, Telechrono Alternation Reactor Transfer and Response Omni-sphere, the largest and most powerful TAROS in the world. As weeks pass during construction of TARTAROS, she begins to forget of Sousuke's meaningful existence and still believes he and Tessa are no longer alive. With Sophia overtaking her personality, she constantly feels an internal resistance to her defensive fiery personality that normally dominates her as the 'real' Kaname Chidori. She even so much as allow Leonard to kiss her, however she rejects him at the last minute feeling an overwhelming 'dreadful unpleasant feeling' as if someone internally was angry at herself. In Amalgam, Chidori is no longer treated as a prisoner but a leading savior to bring forth their new 'peaceful world' using the TARTAROS which she devotedly tells them her motto I'll grant everyone's wishes. However, she is completely unaware that Sousuke is pursuing her or even aware of the very existence of Sophia camaflaged inside her. Throughout a grand total a four to five years they had a wonderful relationship, until unfortunately Sousuke broke up with her due to the count of her own safety. Kaname leaves while crying and that was the last time she saw Sousuke Sagara. Relationship With Zero Medina Marriage to Mega Jerry Rivera While the events of Kaname's Relationship with Zero was starting to go down the tubes by losing him to C.2 who he was eventually married too, she devises a plan to use Mega Jerry Rivera in order to try and Make Zero Jealous. Mega knew this was nothing but a stupid plan because Kaname was jealous that Zero was in love with someone else, and decided to pretend that he was an idiot and did not know what the hell was going on. So for 4 Months of Hellish Fake Dating between the 2 Mega had to always make to her School on time otherwise he would suffer the wrath of a hit. Kaname even visited Zero one time as well in order for him and her to eat together but Mega Soon Caught C.2 naked and Wrapped In a towel speaking from the Bathroom. Kaname holding her anger in just apologized to Zero and left enraged yanking Mega's Wing so he can try and calm herself by yelling at him or else. Kaname's Plan however did not seem to be working with Zero and he seemed to be getting more suspicious with the 2 of them. Kaname was starting to act a little more different than how she did when she was using Mega and for the first time in existence began to worry deeply about him. The plan of Kaname Chidori to get Zero Medina was slowly starting to backfire. Kaname sooner or later began to develop feelings for Mega and soon began to get even closer to him than she ever had before. Mega still believes it's her acting up to get Zero Jealous dose not show any interest in her only in pretend. Kaname's antics of fake dating was soon starting to get out of hand, she began doing things that a girl who likes some body would do. She began acting more nicer, and more like a real girlfriend to him getting Mega into a huge State of Complete Confusion. Eventually Kaname Soon found Atomic Betty one of her most trusted and closest friends, talking to Mega and for the first time Since her plan Backfired began to show Jealousy towards Atomic Betty being with Mega. 2 Minutes Later Mega went to check up on Kaname who was packing her school supplies, but she was still furious of him being with Atomic Betty and replied that if she loved her so much why doesn't he go marry her. Mega looks in a state of even more confusion as she stormed out the door and left him alone in the class room. Moments later Mega collapse while talking to Atomic Betty outside school grounds causing Betty to take him to his MR.43 Class Star Cruiser that was parked in the middle of the Tangai Forest where she cooked some soup in order for him to get better. Mega was lying on the Floor of the ship with a wet Cloth covering his eyes and a thermometer in his mouth, but as Atomic Betty was about to feed him her soup Kaname from out of nowhere snatches the bowl from her and demanded to do it instead, both girls reacted aggressively causing the soup to spill all over the floor. Enraged Betty punches Kaname right In the Stomach causing her to fall out of the Cruiser due to the fact that they were close to the Cargo hold that was opened for entry and Exit. After she falls into a pile of mud beneath. Kaname just lays in the mud shocked and Furious from this humiliating event losing all respect to her friendship with Atomic Betty. Now as complete Rivals Kaname stormed back on board Mega's Cruiser with her Eyes gazing with Fire. While Atomic Betty was cleaning the soup off of the floor including some drops that landed on Mega's face as well. Kaname punched Betty across the Cheek harder than she did in the Stomach and a fight begins between the 2 Girls. The 2 Girls later fall out of the Cruiser and into the Mud where Kaname landed five seconds ago. Despite being coated in mud the Girls continue to kill each other underneath Mega's cruiser while he still was inside out cold. The fight virtually ended in a draw when Mega finally woke up with a large a head ache. The Girls Reacted Quickly and raced back aboard the Cruiser while pushing one another out of the way in order to reach Mega first. Betty reached Mega first as he was rubbing his head, but Betty was forced out of the way by Kaname who grabbed his shoulders looking at him worried. Mega was wondering as well why both Girls were scratched up and coated with Mud. Kaname replied "don't ask." It was obvious Kaname thinks of Mega as her Love Interest now and before the events of Atomic Betty or the Cat Fight she told Zero that she has decided to let him go in order to go with Mega. After the events of The Rivera Federation War Kaname Chidori ends Up later Marrying Mega Jerry Rivera after fighting Atomic Betty hard for his honor Kaname won Mega's heart by being older than Betty and at least being more Mature, after their marriage Kaname had access to Mega's cruiser under his direct authority which meant when he is no longer using it she can use it in order to get to school fast and quickly than her bicycle. Mega's cruiser soon became a family Star ship piloted by both Husband and Wife. Kaname Chidori Soon switched her name to Kaname Mega symbolizing her Husbands First Name. Despite being married to Mega Atomic Betty still fights Kaname in order to win back her lover, but Kaname's love for Mega with it as stronger than it ever once was caused Atomic Betty to fail in every turn. Kaname tightens her security around Mega so that Atomic Betty does not brain wash him into divorcing her to go back with Atomic Betty. Mega is still in confusion on what is going on between both Girls minds and hopes that sooner or later the answer he is looking for will fall right out of the sky and land right in front of his feet. 'Rivera Federation War' Unable to escape Serras due to heavy damage by Zero Medina's new and Improved Zorgan, Mega Jerry Rivera Pulls back. A screen of Rivera Federation Aircraft and Bombers, sooner or later arrive to counter attack Zero Medina who was taking heavy fire from the Rivera Federation Reinforcements, Fortunately for him the Ace Combat Universe arrived as well turning the entire airspace above Serras into a complete Air War. The Rivera Federation air forces sheltered the Mega's Cruiser from further harm, but after hours of sustained fighting, the craft's deflector shields were failing.8 The Mobious Squadrons was immediately given mission objectives to clear out The Rivera Federation Attackers in engaging them in fierce dogfights. Their goal was to clear a path for Zero Medina and Kaname Chidori. The pilots proceeded to destroy a number of UCAV's and B.17's, as well as the shields and communications array of a couple of Phantom DropShips. At that instant, Kaname Chidori Leaped out of her F-4 and landed right ontop of Mega Jerry Rivera's Cruiser. Taking advantage of the opportunity that Mobious Squadrons had created, she uses special Riverian Boots that were designed for the Women of Rivera, in order to stay top of the Cruiser. Zero later finds out What Kaname is doing and Pilots his Zorgan towards Mega's Cruiser. They were unable to communicate with High Command due to heavy Rivera Federation ECM scrambling,8 and were unsure if any other Ace Combat Forces were out there fighting over Serras. As they approached, they found hundreds of UCAVS and Star Wings swarming protectively around the Mega's Ship, and the Zero engages the fighters with the help of The Demons Of Razgriz in an attempt to protect Kaname from the air attack.6 Zero were also assisted by Harrison, who served as their escort and dispatched many UCAV's.6 As they hurtled toward Mega's Cruiser, Kaname finally entered the ship already in the far lower deck in the Fueling room. Due to heavy battle damage from the War Outside the Fuel Room was breached and flooded with only a cat walk as a route in order to escape. Zero managed to secretly Dock his Zorgan behind Mega's Cruiser and snuck aboard as well ending up where Kaname was. They managed to fight there way out of the Fuel room without having to ignite any of the Leaking Gasoline despite the intense firefighting, and managed to make it to the upper deck where they used a lift in order to transport themselves across the Cargo bay and into the next ladder that may lead to the control Bridge where Mega is. After managing to escape the cargo bay as well they make their way back to the Upper halls where little did they know that A Major Battle was about to begin between Mega and C.2. Mega entered a direct engagement with Zero's Wife C.2. Medina who was chasing him with her SU-37. Both sides used heavy cannons lined along the the Back and Front to demolish each other. C.2. Due to the intense engagement the Cruiser shook violently rocking from left to right nearly almost getting both Zero and Kaname Sick. Unfortunately took heavy damaged and retreated abandoning her fight with Mega. Unfortunately however due to the War outside Mega's Cruiser was taking a heavy toll and was not going to remain in the sky for much longer. After dodging a tremendous amount of Debris and Attacks from the War Outside, Zero and Kaname at last enter Mega's control Room. He Rants that they have no where else to go and should have not come aboard his ship, but Zero replies "This time You Won't Escape." A Huge fight occurs between Zero Kaname and Rivera Federation forces in the bridge. Zero and Kaname seem to be gaining the upper hand but unfortunately Mega's cruiser is later hit by damaged F-22 sending it flying in a Vertical Pose sending the fight to occur on the Canopy of the ship. The Fight continues on the Canopy with Kaname stressing that the Glass will break and both her and Zero will fall to their deaths. Despite all of the Rivera Federation forces hitting the Canopy cracking it due to their mechanical bodies the canopy manages to hold the fight. After a while a Rivera Federation UCAV accidentally lost control and crashed right into a B.17 The Collision was so close to the Mega's Cruiser that the wave forced the ship to capsize. The fight continues on the ceilings where finally at last Mega managed to force the ship back into a vertical angle like it is suppose to be, unfortunate the Bridge was clear of Rivera Federation Defenders and Kaname charged at Mega Smacking lips with him. Mega struggled to break free from her grasp but the Situation was hopeless. Mega was finally free of his darkness and remained a sleep until the End of The Air War Above Serras. Death Rivera Encore War The MK.62 Class Crusier Return To Earth War In America The Anti Rivera Association Aftermath